Baden-Württembergball
Baden-Württembergball is a state of Germanyball. A common shorting for Baden-Württemberg is BW. History Baden-Württembergball was born as a 2ball, later adopted by Germaniaball, HREball and then Germanyball. He was an independent country of HREball. The State Baden-Württembergball is located in southern Germany and it is the southernmost German state together with Bavaria. Its inner-german neighboures are Rhineland-Palatinateball, Bavariaball and Hesseball. Traditionally Baden-Württemberg is the founder of many gut food like Späzle or the Schwarzwälder-Kirschtorte. They build gut cars/buses as well like Mercedes-Benz, Porsche or Neoplan. Within Baden-Württemberg there are the unique Mountain-Ranges Schwarzwald (Black-Forest) and Schwäbische Alb (Swabian Alb). The biggest cities in BW are Stuttgart, Ulm, Mannheim, Heidelberg, Karlsruhe, Freiburg im Breisgau, Heilbronn, Pforzheim and Baden-Baden. BW's capital is Stuttgart. Freiburg i.B. is the warmest and one of the southernmost bigger cities in Germany. Baden-Württemberg shares its borders with Alsaceball and Switzerlandball. This is one of many reasons why the Swiss come along with Baden-Württembergians most. Personality In contrast to Bavaria BW mostly likes the other states of Germany but especially the states of Rhineland-Palatinateball, Bavariaball and Hesseball. His traditions are different than the traditions in the northern states but he can except it and doesn't care about when someone can't understand his culture. When it comes to food and technology BW is completely in his element. Relations Friends/Family * Germanyball - Papa * Franceball - Mama * Switzerlandball - Uncle * Austriaball - Uncle * Bavariaball - Brother. But my Mercedeses and Porsches are way better than your BMWs! * Hesseball - Brother * Rhineland-Palatinateball - Brother * Saarlandball - Brother * Alsaceball - Brother (Stolen by France though... twice) * North Dakotaball - Stepbrother * South Dakotaball - Stepbrother * Finlandball - Good Arctic friend :) * Denmarkball - Thanks fot the Lego bricks * Norwayball - He is good place for monies after Swissi * Icelandball - #nohomo * Faroe Islandsball - Denmark wantings to keep them * Irelandball - Good old beer (but Bavarias ist better!) * Italyball - Pasta ... Pizza ... Pppasta ... Pppipizzza * Czech Republicball - Greetings zu SCSSoft * Spainball - He lettings me in when rain comes * Portugalball - Same for Portugal * Austriaball - Gut to have when winter season comes * Netherlandsball - I needings my dose of cheese * Belgiumball - Plox try to burn some dickheads in the EU administration * Australiaball - Nice beaches as well * New Zealandball - Will visit you soon * Polandball - Homie * Dominican Republicball - Needings some of my Autos ^^ * Kazakhbrick - Brave brick * Sloveniaball - Neighbourhood * Slovakiaball - Neighbourhood * Croatiaball - Yummy food * Estoniaball - Brother of Finland, Latvia and Lithuania * Latviaball - Brother of Estonia and Lithuania * Lithuaniaball - Brother of Estonia and Latvia Enemies/Hates * ISISball - JUST F*§%K YOU!!!! * Palestineball - Even Google says that Jerusalem is Israel! * Austrian Empireball - MY flag :P But, we both speak German and border each other. How to draw Drawing Baden-Wurttembergball is almost simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into two horizontal stripes, black and yellow # Draw the coat of arms of Baden-Wurttemberg in the center # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Germany - PB COMPETITION.png Map of World in Ashes Polandball.png|credit from semppu (Saxiball) IMG 20160211 141715.jpg C9IhiuN.png WSsw0au.png OoJcMmd.png VRtBOqd.png Baden-Württembergball.png Category:Stateballs Category:Germanyball Category:Europe Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:HREball Category:West Europe Category:Germanic Category:Black Yellow Category:ISISball Haters Category:Rich Category:Stateballs of Germanyball Category:Wine Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Central Europe